Riddle Me This
by asesina
Summary: Missing scene from Lockdown. Thirteen has a few questions for Wilson about a certain diagnostician.


Riddle Me This by asesina

disclaimer: David Shore owns house.

genre: gen, missing scene

summary: Thirteen asks Wilson about his relationship with House. Missing scene from the truth or dare segment. Not intended to be slash, but take it as you will. Minor spoilers for the most recent episode.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wilson," Thirteen began slowly, cautiously, savoring the pause like it was honey on her lips.

"I have another question for you."

Wilson's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he subconsciously chewed on his lower lip.

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Why _do _you think that House would end up in the loony bin if you went after Sam again?" Thirteen queried as she leaned forward and examined Wilson with her sharp blue gaze.

"Well, I- I'm not sure how to answer that," Wilson began quickly, stumbling over his words as he uneasily shifted his gaze to a particularly interesting spot on the formica table top.

"You know House better than anyone. You live with him. We all know that he's unstable, but you're practically babysitting him," Thirteen said.

Her gaze remained unbroken and Wilson settled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let's keep this truth or dare game about us, Thirteen," Wilson said quietly, throwing Thirteen a warning glare.

"Don't try to protect House, Wilson. You picked truth, so tell me the truth. Why don't you trust House?" Thirteen pressed, pausing to catch a wayward strand of chestnut hair. She pushed it behind her ear and continued to examine Wilson's wandering eyes.

"It's not that I distrust him. I just-," Wilson stopped abruptly, shaking his head in disbelief as he regarded Thirteen with anger.

"You're amazing, do you know that? You can get me to say almost anything under the guise of this stupid game," Wilson said with a short laugh.

He exhaled in frustration and tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Fine, I guess I can't leave you in the dark," Wilson said with a defeated shrug.

Thirteen smiled to herself as she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"House is... _House_," Wilson said simply.

"Go on," Thirteen said, nodding in expectation.

"House likes to act like he doesn't need anyone, but he does. I've seen him go through this before with someone else that he trusted. He was actually in love with a woman well before you started to work here. When they broke up, House was lost. He buries himself in his work, but really...," Wilson paused, taking a breath as he threw Thirteen a surreptitious glance.

"House holds on to things. He still needs someone to guide him, and fate has somehow chosen me to be that lucky person," Wilson said with a weak smile.

"And why shouldn't you be able to divide yourself between House and Sam?" Thirteen asked, raising a perfectly-arched eyebrow as she stared into Wilson's eyes.

"You would think he'd be able to understand, but House is, frankly, quite territorial at times. I'm not sure if I should be terrified or flattered," Wilson admitted as he absentmindedly studied his cuticles.

"Well, you certainly shouldn't be chained to House for your entire life. You'll never find a permanent relationship at this rate," Thirteen mused.

"House has never been beneficial for my relationships in the past," Wilson replied with a smirk.

"And yet you two always come back to each other," Thirteen noted with a wry smile.

"I guess we just can't help it," Wilson said with a shrug.

"Wilson, you should go out with Sam. Even if House sulks for the evening, he'll be fine. He's a grown man," Thirteen said as she rested her chin in her palm.

"Yes, but House isn't your average adult. I'm sure that I'll be able to find a real relationship in due time, but his sanity is still quite tenuous," Wilson said as his expression grew serious.

"I'm not going to tell you how to spend your Saturdays, but you should get out more, Wilson. I can't imagine that you want to spend your days making pancakes for your roommate and listening to him sing covers of 60's songs," Thirteen quipped.

Wilson paused for a moment.

"You do have a point, but that is a sacrifice that I'm willing to make," Wilson finally said as he locked eyes with Thirteen.

Thirteen was surprised at the honesty in his eyes as Wilson swallowed hard and dropped his stare.

"Suit yourself, Wilson. We're all trying to keep House sane, but you're the only one who keeps making these sacrifices to help him," Thirteen answered.

"He's my friend," Wilson said simply.

"Would he do the same?" Thirteen asked.

The questioned lingered in the air and playfully tugged at Wilson's consciousness as it teased him with the inevitable answer.

"I think we both know the answer to that riddle," Wilson said quietly as continued to beat out a monotonous, legato rhythm with his fingertips on the formica.


End file.
